The Legend of The Eeveelutions
by Aria Dulcian
Summary: One hundred years ago, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune came together to make the first Eeveelutions, Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon. Now, all the Eeveelutions are beginning to grow more and more apart and it is time that someone fixes that. Wisp is a six moon old Eevee about to choose her Eeveelution and her choice sets everything in motion. Can she bring everyone together again?
1. Prologue

**100 Years Ago**

On a cold, silent night, three legendary beasts came together. As the fog began to gather, a white form emerged from the darkness and a Shiny Eevee made its way to join them. The lightning type was the first to speak, "Eevee, you have been around for a very long time. We grant you with this Ever Stone and the gift of immortality so that you will be able to watch over the groups that we are about to create. I, Raikou, shall bless you with the form of a lightning type, Jolteon. Give this Thunder Stone to one of your Eevee companions and it will evolve to be this form. In the cave to the north, past the great stone, you will be able to find all the Thunder Stones to last Eevees for generations. Good bye, my friend, and good luck." Raikou roared and, with a flash of lightning, he was gone.

The blue shape of Suicune stepped forward next, "I, Suicune, shall bless you with the form of the water type, Vaporeon. Give this Water Stone to one of your Eevee companions and it will evolve to be this form. Like the Thunder Stone, you will be able to find Water Stones in the cave to the north. I cannot wait to see how your friends live throughout the seasons." Leaping into the lake, Suicune disappeared into the darkness.

Finally, the fire type Entei, came forward, "I, Entei, shall bless you with the form of the fire type, Flareon. Give this Fire Stone to one of your Eevee friends and they will evolve into this form. Again, you can find these stones in the cave to the north. See you in a little while, Eevee." In a burst of flames, Entei was gone.

Eevee tied the Ever Stone to her neck and walked back into the fog, never telling anyone of how she came upon the stones. Over the years, other Eevee evolved into different forms now known as Leafeon, Glaceon, Umbreon, Espeon, and Sylveon. These Eeveelutions formed groups and now live with borders dividing them. One hundred years from this event, it is time to see how they are fairing...


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Please no hurtful comments, I have not written in a while so please tell me (nicely) what I can do to get better. Thank you!**

Wisp woke to the sound of bird song and she quickly opened her eyes. All around the den, little beams of light shot from holes in the roof. A small bundle of fur shifted next to Wisp and she turned to see her brother, Shadow, waking up next to her. He yawned and attempted to nuzzle back into his mother's lank but the Espeon nudged him away and stood. The Espeon, their mother, Mystic, looked down at her cubs lovingly before picking them up and walking into the Espeon Camp with them. Placing them on the ground, Mystic quickly began to clean her young Eevees, but not before Wisp shot out of range, forcing Shadow to be the first to get his cleaning.

Shadow shifted away from his mother, "Mama! I wanted to sleep a little longer! Can't we go back inside?"

Mystic smiled down at her cub, "No, today we must get Wisp ready for her Choice Ceremony tomorrow. How about this, you can go back inside and sleep and Wisp and I will stay out here so that she and I can talk, okay?" Shadow smiled and nodded, moving back into the den.

As her brother's tail disappeared into the den, Wisp turned to her mother, "What do we need to prepare me for? I choose which Eeveelution I want to be and I stay with that group. What else is there to talk about, Mama?"

Mystic sighed, "I have dreaded this day since your father left me. Wisp, will you choose to be an Espeon?"

At the mention of her father, Wisp immediately froze. Would she choose to be an Espeon, or follow her father's paw prints and be an Umbreon? Mystic seemed to run out of patients and hissed out, "You _will_ choose to be an Espeon, do you understand? I will not let you leave me like Dusk did. He was my best friend and my mate, but when it came down to our Eeveelutions, his loyalty mattered more than his family. So I ask you again, will you choose to be an Espeon?"

Gritting her teeth, Wisp hissed, "Papa didn't _choose_ to leave us, I know he cared for us so he would never have chosen to leave us alone. Besides, at the Choice Ceremony it is my choice, not yours! When I choose the group I will be in, I will pick for me, not you."

Mystic began to bristle but before she could say anything, Wisp's grandfather padded out of one of the other dens, "Mystic! What are you asking Wisp to do this time?"

Groaning, Mystic replied, "Nothing Smoke. I was asking my _sweet_ daughter if she was going to be an Espeon."

Smoke sighed, "Wisp, sweetheart, listen. You can be whatever you want to be as long as you're happy. Who knows, maybe one day you'll be one of the Leaders that shows young Eevees like yourself their option when it comes to evolving. Speaking of which, the leaders will be gathering soon to show off their group's strongest fighters! What do you say we go and see your options before tomorrow?"

Wisp nodded vigorously, "Yes please!" Purring, Smoke trotted out of camp with Wisp on his heels, leaving Mystic to growl out her frustrations to emptiness.

As Wisp and Smoke followed the path down to the clearing where they were supposed to meet the leaders, the chatter of Pidgey relaxed any tension in the air and before they knew it the flash of lightning was all around them as a Jolteon sped past. Jumping with excitement, Wisp ran to join the other Eevees that were gathered at the foot of a large stone. All the Eevees looked on in awe as lightning was shot out to make a dome around them and then just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone.

Another Eevee nudged Wisp, "Hi! I'm Flash. That Jolteon is my dad! What's your name?"

"I'm Wisp. My mother is an Espeon. Are you going to become a Jolteon?"

Flash quickly nodded, "Definitely! Everyone in my family has decided to to be a Jolteon. I'm not going to be the first one to break the family tradition!" A Flareon stepped up to show off his skills next as the two went on chatting and Flash suddenly gasped, "Oh my goodness! That's Flare, one of the strongest fighters in the Flareons! He became a Flareon last moon and he quickly moved up in the ranks to become the Deputy of the Leader!"

Wisp looked up and saw Flare use Flamethrower on a nearby bush, turning it into ashes. He looked up and locked eyes with Wisp and looked as if he was about to say something, but a Leafeon jumped in before he could make a sound, "Flare! That was my favorite bush! You better be glad that I can bring it back or else I would have had your tail!"

Flare smirked, "Oh Rose, you need to stop being so uptight and just have fun. I was showing all these young Eevees what it's all about to be a Flareon."

The Leafeon, Rose, flicked her tail, "I'll show you 'uptight'," and with that she used Vine Whip and held Flare up in the air. The young fire type squirmed and struggled against the vines before finally giving up and allowing Rose to put him back on the ground. He hissed at her one last time before going to sit with the other Flareons, looking back over to Wisp again. Her pelt started to warm under his gaze but she focused all her attention on the Leafeon. After a couple of very cool moves the Leafeon nodded to the Eevees and sat with her group.

Next up was a Vaporeon, a Glaceon, and even Gem, one of the Espeons from home. Even a Sylveon had showed up to show off. Finally, the Umbreons stepped up. Looking on in disbelief, Wisp's father, Dusk, walked toward the stone all the Eevees were crowded around. His eyes began to glow blue and slowly, the stone began to shake and then lift off the ground. All the Eevees gasped before cheering him on as he slowly set the rock back down. He fluffed up his chest fur and strutted back to his group.

Everyone began to quiet down as the grass parted to reveal a white Eevee with an Ever Stone tied onto its neck. This must be the leader of all the Eeveelutions... She looked around before walking up to stand on top of the large stone, "Hello, young Eevees. I hope you enjoyed today and pick wisely tomorrow. Think about your choices very carefully tonight. I hope you like who you will become."

With that, she jumped down and a fog hid her from everyone's eyes as she walked away. Everyone in the clearing got up and began to mingle and as Wisp got up to leave, she felt someone nudge her side. Turning, she came face to face with the Flareon from before, Flare. He towered over her even though he was only a moon older than her. Smirking, he looked around, "I thought today was a total success. What do you think?"

Wisp stammered, "Um... I-I thought it was okay too. You're Flare, right? I'm Wisp."

Nodding he continued, "Yes, I am Flare. Wisp is a pretty name and suits you. What do you want to evolve into?" Wisp shrugged and looked over his shoulder to see Smoke signaling for her to come with him.

She looked back up to Flare, "I gotta go home. See you tomorrow?"

He nodded and watched her leave, unaware that she was slowly stealing his heart...

* * *

After doing a little berry gathering, Smoke and Wisp headed back to camp to find the two other Eevees Wisp's age gossiping about which Eeveelution they were going to pick. After setting her berries on the food pile, Wisp went to join them. One of the Eevees looked up as she approached and sneered, "What are you doing here, Wisp? Shouldn't you be running to join those stupid Umbreons, like your _father_?"

Wisp looked down in shame, her hurtful words cutting her like claws. After regaining a little confidence, she replied, "Oh, sweet, sweet, Shade... Let's not forget that your mother is a Flareon! The better question is if you'll be joining your mother." Shade gasped, obviously surprised. Recovering quickly, she fluffed her tail and left, her little friend following close behind. Sighing, Wisp turned toward the den her mother and brother were last in. Just as she was about to pad over to get a small nap, Mystic stepped out of the den and immediately headed her way.

 _Here we go,_ she thought, preparing her responses for her mother's questions. Mystic's tail bristled slightly as she reached her daughter, "So, Smoke told me you saw your father on your little outing. Did he say anything to you? Are you going to pick Dusk over me? Will you please be an Espeon? I can't stand the thought of not being able to keep an eye on you as you grow."

"Well," Wisp sighed, "I did see Dad, but he did not say anything to me. I won't leave you for him."

Mystic seemed satisfied with her answer until, "What about my last question? Have you decided what you are going to be?"

Wisp nodded slowly, "Mama, you need to understand that I would never cut off ties with you or anyone else here, but my life is mine. You do not decide what I become. I have decided what I want to be, but I am not going say anything. You along with Smoke and Shade will have to wait until tomorrow to find out what I have chosen. All I ask is that you support me when I choose. Can you do that for me, Mama?"

Mystic huffed, but nodded, "You can always count on me, darling." Wisp purred and curled around her mother. Though Mystic may have not liked the idea of waiting to hear her daughter's choice, she still knew how much her opinion and support mattered to her. Standing, Mystic peered down at her cub, "Alright, enough talk, it's time for your nap. Come on, inside." Wisp got up and padded after her mother, glad to finally be accepted by the one person that truly mattered to her.

 **Again, please no rude comments. Also, does anyone have a guess for what Eeveelution Wisp has chosen?**


End file.
